icccricketfandomcom-20200213-history
Tip:How to Bowl
How to ball: A cricket ball starts life hard and shiny. At 9 inches round it's the same size as a baseball but half an ounce heavier. The ball must last almost 500 deliveries and endure some hard hitting before it becomes worn and a little softer. These tips show how to get the most out of it when bowling, catching and batting. #Hang onto the cricket ball as long as possible. *By doing this you create a large arm pull, which maximises the 'catapult' effect. The last thing you do when you bowl is let the ball go #Try not to get your arm overly high. *If you imagine a 12-hour clock, as viewed from the batsman's end, the bowling arm can be any hour before 12 but not a minute past. For every minute you go past 12 o'clock you are affectively leaning across to bowl and this reduces both your speed and accuracy. If you have a very high action, you are likely to only bowl inswing. If you find this is the case, try to lower your arm to around 11 o'clock #A front on bowler tends to have more ground speed than a sideways bowler. *This is because a front on bowler doesn't have to jump so high as they do not need to turn their back foot sideways. If you do need to jump at the crease, we are looking for long jump rather than high jump. Simply ensure that you do not lean back when your back foot lands either. This makes it harder to transfer your weight from back foot to front foot. #Your non-bowling arm is far more important than your bowling arm. *Use it properly by driving it out and down so it passes your side. When you do this properly, it will accelerate your bowling shoulder and help increase speed #Keep your elbows and arms pumping in as you run up. *load up into your action. Nothing throws your momentum and straight lines off like unnecessary side-to-side movements. Keeping your action ‘tight’ helps you to control the release of the ball #Make sure you fully rotate your shoulders on completion of action. *If you have a name on your back imagine you are going to show it to the batsman when you finish. This will help you think about how much of a shoulder turn you’re aiming for #Try to drive your chest through the crease *just before you let the ball go. The sensation is that of being pulled forward by the batsman with a big rope attached to your chest. This gets you ‘as far in front of the ball’ as possible and increases arm pull and speed of the arm #At the point of delivery, your hips and nose will be facing the batsman. *If your bowling hip is ‘lazy’ it will lag behind thus dropping your speed. If your nose isn’t facing the batsman, your head is probably falling away. The hips are the powerhouse of your body. Get them in the right position. #Try not to throw your non-bowling arm too high. *as it gets you off balance and affects your timing. Remember, you’re trying to go forwards, not up and down #Your bowling arm starts to bowl from the downswing. *which is close to your bowling side hip. Getting your bowling hand into this position quickly from your load-up helps you improve your speed and timing. Category:Tips Category:Bowling